


Nothing's Broken But My Heart

by JasnNCarly



Series: Michael and Steffy (Crossover series) [9]
Category: General Hospital, The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2020-07-08 23:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Michael and Steffy have both suffered a great loss when they meet on an escape.





	Nothing's Broken But My Heart

**Read** : Michael didn’t need a new love, a new focus, a new person to betray him; Steffy had come to the island to disappear, be invisible, but she never ran from her instincts – even when they led her to approach a total stranger.  
  
 **Unknown** : An island escape hadn’t worked out for either of them, so it made sense to have a conversation with someone new until the sun disappeared into the water and returned again.  
  
 **Chords** : “I’ll never love anyone the way I loved Abby…the way I still do” the statement made his pain obtainable to her, especially as she allowed her thoughts to be voiced, “Be happy you knew that kind of love at all, Michael.”  
  
 **Piece** : “I wanted him to be everything but…he just couldn’t forget Hope” her confession came as she sent her wedding band flying into the ocean waves, tears creating thick trails on her cheeks; Michael sent his eyes towards the water, squinting at the noon sunlight, “Don’t let yourself accept half a person, Steffy, because—when it’s right, the person is so complete that they help you figure out how to make yourself whole too.”  
  
 **Case** : “Lies get ugly and complicated, but the intention – where it came from – can be pretty pure sometimes” Steffy’s explanation made a bitter, sharp laugh escape his mouth as he applied her logic towards his mother’s actions; it took a matter of seconds for him to accept that this idea no doubt had been adopted by Carly.  
  
 **Price** : “You don’t get past it, Michael, you just learn to live with it” her twin sister’s death had taught her this impossible lesson, giving her this painful wisdom to pass onto him; while he could never picture his life without Abby, the prospect of simply making it through a day seemed like a realistic goal.  
  
 **High** : She wiped out on a wave, leaving her to fall to the sand with her hands on her red stomach; concern masked his expression until her groans turned into laughter and allowed him to laugh for the first time in almost two months.  
  
 **Wash** : Michael closed his hands as the ocean rippled over his body, a moonlit swim normally had the power to take away all the negative, but it was only reminding him Abby was nowhere near; “She’s with you here, enjoy it” Steffy’s words prompted him to open his eyes and follow her lead as she let her body float to the surface and stare at the star spackled sky.  
  
 **Resolve** : “I’ll find someone who understands me like she understood you” Michael smiled at the determination woven in with her words and continued to float beside her; when the silence had melded them with the ocean once more, his calm tone assured her, “He’ll come to you when you need him the most, and you’ll know you could trust him.”   
  
**Promise** : “If you’re ever in…” they agreed to see each other in passing should a trip ever put on the same coast again; however, even if the opportunity never came, they shared a warm embrace that thanked the other for a brief moment of understanding – a whole weekend where the world didn’t fall apart for either of them.


End file.
